Amanda and the Children: The birds and the bees
by AmandaG96
Summary: pt 1 (M Rating): Amanda and the Nanny try to answer the children's questions about the birds and the bees, but it is proven to be more difficult and embarrassing than anticipated. Afterwards, Amanda teaches Sarek that no matter how old you are, something new can always be learned about the subject. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Just be nice. Live long and prosper!
1. The birds and the bees pt 1

**Rating:** M for Mature content

**Plot:** After returning home from an excursion, Amanda and the Nanny try to answer the children's questions about the birds and the bees, but it is proven to be more difficult and embarrassing than anticipated. Meanwhile, Amanda teaches Sarek that no matter how old you are, there are always something new to be learned about the birds and the bees.

**Translations:** _ashayam_ \- Beloved

_ in die Schlafzimmer_ \- in the bedroom

**Note:** My German is rusty, as I've been living out of the country for years now, so I apologise if I did not use the correct structures both word and sentence wise. Feel free to correct me :-). I also had to remove the unwanted code by hand, so I'm sorry if there are some randoms letters or quotations in the story, but I think I got them all.

* * *

**The bird and the bees. **

I was sent on an excursion to Earth by the Council, unfortunately, Sarek and the children were not able to join so I was forced to go alone. Meeting with the ambassadors and other members kept my mind off missing the children, but after three weeks away I was very keen to get back home. When I finally reached home in the early afternoon, Sarek was still at the Council much to my dismay, but I was more than happy to be greeted by the children at the door who I wrapped into a tight three-way hug.

I soon retired to the bedroom for a nap, I had forgotten how bad jet lag was for me, the headaches were becoming worse with each trip. After a long nap, I was feeling much better. I tossed the covers to the side of the bed and as I got out of bed and grabbed my robe, I could hear the children playing in the living area just outside of the bedroom. It seems that Spock was not getting any better at Chess. I wrapped my robe around myself, chuckling upon hearing Michael's instructions. Poor girl had been playing teacher for months now, and poor Spock seems to have stalled in his learning.

"You cannot move your queen there" Michael said, with a tenge of annoyance.

"It is the most acceptable move." Spock commented.

"If you move your Queen there, you are putting yourself into Check….

I opened the bedroom door. The setting sun from the floor to ceiling glass windows hit me like a ton of bricks, I must have been asleep longer. I strained holding my hand up to the sun, thank goodness the headache was gone, that could have been a million times worse.

"I'm sorry, Amanda" Michael said standing up "We were being too loud"

"No, no." I reassured her, "You both are fine, darling. I am going to the kitchen for some food, are you both hungry?"

Last meal had already been served, but the children followed me into the kitchen anyway accepting my offer of toast and orange juice. I took out a mug from the cupboard, two glasses, and three plates. The kitchen was tucked away just beside the main door, it offered a good amount of natural light and was surprisingly the coolest room in the house, apart from our bedroom.

With the rapidly setting sun, it provided a beautiful dark blue light throughout the kitchen. Unfortunately, I was still rather sensitive to light and as the children got comfortable, I drew the curtains across the floor to ceiling windows turning on the dim overhead light on the way back to the counter.

"Are you feeling better, mother?" Spock asked, reaching for the tallest glass.

"I am feeling much better, thank you." I said, placing a tea bag into the mug before pouring the hot water.

"You sound much better, Amanda" commented Michael.

"Yes" I smiled, "I do not feel like I have been hit by a truck anymore"

"Mother you were not hit by a truck. You are recovering from the difference in time from Earth to Vulcan"

Michael rolled her eyes and sighed "It is a euphemism, dummy"

"I am not dumb" Spock said, his voice raised with offense.

"Michael, that is not nice"

After a moment she turned to Spock and apologised, although it was half-hearted, I couldn't help but chuckle. Ah kids. I turned their attention back to food. I handed Michael the other glass and placed some bread in the toaster before pouring them both some juice. Suddenly the whereabouts of their Nanny and Tutor popped into mind.

"Where are Linnea and Felix?" I asked, "Have they been watching you since your father left for work?"

"Linnea said that she and Felix were retrieving some of Spock's baby clothing in the cellar. She said that you said that she and Felix can have them" Michael said before taking a mouth full of juice.

"Not too fast, you don't want to be sick" moving the glass gently away from her mouth. After a moment, I commented

"Yes, that is true. Spock is no longer a baby" I turned to him, "Are you?"

"Correct, mother. I am age seven. That is not baby."

I smiled, taking a sip of tea.

"Mother, when will Linnea have her baby?" Spock asked. I turned around and pulled the toast from the toaster and placed them on the plate, and then in front of the children.

"Very soon" I said "Maybe this week, if we are lucky" with sudden beams of excitement.

Linnea had been a friend for many years before becoming the children's nanny, I was quite touched when she had asked me to be with her when the time had come, I found it only appropriate to repay the favour as she was with me for my 14 hour labour and delivery with Spock.

Truthfully, I thought it silly of her to even ask but coming from a Danish family… she always proceeded with caution and never assumed, it was one of her many qualities I had adored. I held my mug to my lips, taking slow sips. I inhaled the steam radiating from the cup.

Vulcan breakfast tea had a peculiar smell with its aromatic ginger, and mint mixed with black tea. You wouldn't think it would go together, and at first, I wasn't very fond of it, but over the years it grew on me. The next question from the children prompted me to spit out the little bit of tea that was in my mouth from shock.

I had certainly thought that the time would come, possibly soon, but I secretly hoped Michael's real mother and father had done it already and Spock wouldn't be curious for another three years- but, I was in for a shock. It was Spock who asked the question,

"Mother, how did the baby get inside Linnea?"

Michael soon followed suit, her eyes beamed with curiousness and excitement,

"Yes, Amanda. How did the baby get inside Linnea? I told Spock, yesterday, that the stork came because Linnea and Felix wanted a baby but he said that that was not possible".

"That is correct, a stork does not have the physical capacity to carry a fully formed life regardless of the weight."

As I cleaned the tea from the counter, I could feel the muscle in my face tense with most likely pure shock and a tinge of embarrassment, I was not about to have this conversation with two seven-year old's, was I? They were looking at me now, I had to give them an answer of some kind.

"Um…well… um" I stammered,

"Words. What were they? Jeez, I could hardly think. Should I just say it like my mother did with my sister and I? She was never one to lie to us, when I asked my mother at age seven, she was honest. Should I be honest with them?

"Spock, Michael!" I heard Linnea shout. Upon the children responding back, she joined us in the kitchen holding a box of baby clothing above her now (and she won't thank me for this) very big bump. That baby was truly going to be big.

"Oh, Lady Amanda." She curtsied before placing the box on the counter "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am doing better, Linnea. Thank you" She was a soft-spoken Danish native, although her accent had softened over the years of living on Vulcan, it still could be heard upon certain vowels and consonants. Her beautiful blonde hair sat just below her shoulders and I must admit she filled the maternity dress she wore better than I did seven years ago. I looked at the children, who were finally indulging in their toast.

"Perhaps you should ask Linnea your question, you know she used to be a science teacher on Earth before coming to Vulcan. I am sure she can answer such a question..." I looked at Linnea, "With proper scientific terminology that children of your age can understand".

"Question?" She asked, "What question?" She faced the children.

"How did the baby get in your belly?" Spock asked bluntly.

Now, I wished I had a camera. The look of shock on Linnea's face was priceless. I tried not to laugh loudly, but I couldn't help myself. She was like a deer in headlights.

"Yes, Linnea" I said through gasps of air, I knew it was wrong to mess with her, but I simply couldn't help myself "How DID the baby get in your belly?"

I took a bite of the toast, even in Uni she was shy about such topics. Putting her on the spot was always fun. This would certainly be interesting,

"Ugh…well…ugh" She paused, "it…it is a…. delicate subject"

"Was it, though?" I joked, taking in a mouthful of tea before switching to German, a language we both spoke, and thankfully the children did not "Ich habe gehoert, dass Felix nicht feingliederig in die Schlafzimmer ist. _I heard that Felix is not delicate in the bedroom._

She gave me a stern look, in that moment I was thankful she was not allowed to hit me although I probably deserved it for such a comment. After an awkward moment of silence drew in a breath,

"Ok….ughh….One day…" I could tell she was picking her words wisely "I told Felix that I wanted to have a baby" I looked back at Michael who was rather intrigued. Spock, of course, maintained his composure. "and… for two people to have a baby…. They both need to offer something."

"offer something to whom?" Michael interrupted. I could see the blood rushing to Linnea's cheeks and forehead. Surly this was not a topic she ever thought she would be discussing with Spock and Michael, but it was good practise for when her child reached the age.

"The woman…. needs a special…. egg, and the male needs a special…." She paused trying to find the words. She was really suffering, her face was full red. It was truly assuming, but for her sake, I decided to take over, using the words my mother told my sister and I.

"Juice" I continued. "The woman offers up an egg and the man offer up a juice of some kind. Once these two items are intertwined, a baby develops."

Please for the love of god let that be enough for these two. I thought

"But Mother- " _JESUS CHRIST!_ Spock started before being interrupted by Michael..

"-but Amanda, How does the baby get INTO the belly?"

"Yes, mother. If the male offers a juice, that you speak of, and the female offers up an egg, how is it physically possible for the two items make their way into the stomach for the child to grow?" He turned to Linnea, "Did you eat the Juice and the egg?"

"Did you eat them at the same time?" Michael asked.

Oh. My. god I fought myself not to slam my head against the table. Instead, I buried my face in my hands shuffling laughs of embarrassment. God damn, this was REALLY embarrassing. After a sigh, I drew in more liquid from the mug and swallowed, _just tell them 'Manda._ I thought. Just as I was about to just let it slip, the dark monotone voice of my husband stopped me.

"Michael, Spock"

_Thank YOU SAREK!_

He walked into the kitchen. Linnea turned and curtsied "Ambassador Sarek" Linnea said softly.

"Perhaps we should leave such queries for later times. We do not want to distress Linnea given her current condition, do we?"

The children never disobeyed Sarek, it was something I was fortunate for, not having disobedient children

"Yes, father" Spock said, eating the last bite of his toast.

"but Sarek..." Michael said in an almost whining voice, "We wanted to know how the baby got inside Linnea. Did she eat the egg and juice?"

His head lowered and gave a stern look to Michael, he inched closer to the children, "Michael, such a query for a child your age is profoundly inappropriate".

I lowered my head finally taking more bites of my toast. My feelings were very private, something that I only allowed him the pleasure of knowing on certain… physical occasions, but on this occasion, I made an exception. While he couldn't read my thoughts necessarily, he could feel the emotion through the message sent. I lowered the wall that kept it all private. _Sarek, don't be hard on her_ I sent through the bond, adding feelings of nervousness. His eyes drifted to me, and with a small sigh he turned back to the children

"Perhaps, it would be wise to inquire about more appropriate matters for the time being. We shall discuss such subjects at a later time".

There was a lingering silence, but Michael finally relented. Her voice full of defeat.

"Yes, Sarek"

"For example, your homework. Your instructors tell me that they have provided you some work to present tomorrow" He turned to Linnea, "I trust you to go upstairs with the children and make sure they tend to it. The learning center said that Michael needs some assistance in science. Perhaps you can lend your specialties using …. appropriate words".

His voice was calm as usual, but there was a hint of sternness. With a nod and curtsy Linnea gathered the children, who hopped down from the counter, and the box from the counter, the children bolted up the stairs, Linnea trailing behind. Spock was heard scolding Michael as they reached the balcony, something Spock was not yet used to yet was Michael fighting back, and Linnea's scolding was heard all the way from Spock's bedroom.

As the voices died down, I finished the rest of my tea as Sarek joined me by the counter. There was a traditional homecoming ceremony, usually done upon the Officials dismemberment, word must have gotten to him that I was already home from my journey, but traditions are traditions and they must be upheld. He held up his two fingers up and I pressed them against mine.

"Wife"

"Husband"

And that's it, usually there is an audience, but thankfully none for this occasion. They would not have approved with my hair down, and current bedroom attire. I caressed his fingers, feeling a surge of love and calmness he was only ever romantic when he was sure we were alone, and upon a quick glance out of the kitchen, his arm wrapped about my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder before adding more hot water to my tea.

"How was your excursion?" He asked,

"It was well, there were some concerns brought up in the meetings that we should discuss, and I come baring documents, but" I tilting my head to face him, "we can do all of that later". Slowly lowering his head, his lips touched mine softly. I had been waiting for that for weeks, and it was always worth the wait. I pulled away, a wave of embarrassment filled my stomach, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks "the children" I smiled, in an almost whisper "I thought we had, at least, three more years before we had to endure that talk".

I moved the tea bag around in the mug,

"Such a query should be answered truthfully when the children are more mature"

He was set on the children being older before such a topic was discussed, but Spock had already known what kissing was, I found myself thinking was there really much of a difference? Once before Michael's arrival, I played a prank on Sarek and Spock walked in on Sarek and I kissing, which prompted me to push Sarek to speak with Spock about the matter… but, I am sure that sex was ever mentioned in their conversation.

"You know Sarek" I confessed, "I was their age when my mother told my sister and I about sex."

"You were awfully young" His hand caressing my waist,

"My mother was under the impression that if you were old enough to ask about such a thing, then you are old enough to hear the truth about it. She held nothing back from us." I moved my fingers from his and laid my hand on his, I knew this wasn't an easy topic for him, or Vulcans' in general. Trying to get him to tell me about_ Pon Farr_ for the first time was a four-day long journey that consisted with lots of wine for me and chocolate for him. Had to relax him somehow!

"She told you about… the process?" A sense of surprise in his voice. I gave a crud smile, wondering if he was genuinely surprised. He knew my mother, he met my mother, he knows that she was not one for holds things back.

"Yes" the smile turning mischievous "She told me all about…" my voice softened "penises and vaginas"

I could see the green rush to his cheeks, I must admit it was fun to see him turn colours. I turned my body to face him, he followed suit, both of his hands moved to my waist.

"She told me all about…. ", a mischievous smile grazed my lips as I moved my body closer to his "….such debauchery", my hand snaked its way past his waist to the top of his trousers, "Unfortunately" my voice now in an almost whisper, "certain penises were not mentioned" my hand lowered and found the prize. I moved my hand gently up and down, soft groans escaping his lips. Quickly, I felt the bulge become harder under my hand. "My friends on the other hand…. when I was older, of course…. told me about… certain things one can do with the… penis."

His cheeks were turning greener with each word, oh my poor husband, I placed my other hand around the back of his head, I inched myself to his neck, kissing it very gently. He drew in a sharp breath, but he still maintained a sense of calm. It had been some time sense we last explored each other's bodies, I had been rather keen to get reacquainted with my husband over these past few weeks and by the *feel* of it, so was he.

"What can a person possibly do with such an extremity other than mating and going to the bathroom?"

"I can think of one thing" I whispered, slipping my hand down his trousers, finding his member.

His hand tightened around my waist, his lips found mine and pressed together passionately.

"Enlighten me… please" each word was already a struggle. I smiled wickedly, quite proud of the accomplishment, before pulling away from him. Before I enlightened him on such matters it would be wise if the sliding door were closed. I walked over to the sliding door that separated the kitchen and the rest of the house. I slid the door shut and locked it before returning to him.

"Can't have someone walk in while I'm enlightening you, now can I?" I teased, pressing my lips gently against his. My hand slipped back down his trousers and continued stroking him. It took a moment for him to fully relax at my touching on such a sensitive area.

There was lots of embarrassment and new sensations on his end, he told me earlier in our relationship that he never indevoured in self pleasure or had any previous mate give him oral pleasure. He said that the urge of masturbation was dealt with by meditation and it was best to keep things traditional in the bedroom. Well, now he had me traditional was fine for a while, but now I was going to make sure that this experience would *blow* his mind.

I pulled down his trousers and fell to my knees in front of him, finding a much better position and rhythm with my hand. He threw his head back in ecstasy with each movement. If he thought this was good now…

"There is something else I can do with the extremity" I said, slowing down my rhythm. He ran his hand through my hair and looked down at me. He was truly enjoying himself; I can't remember the last time he looked THIS satisfied outside of _Pon farr._

"And what is that,_ ashayam_?"

"Do you trust me, husband?" I asked, starting to stroke him faster. Such an act of oral sex was greatly frowned upon in the community, I knew that I had to ease this upon him, or he would certainly freak out. He was trying to speak but for some reasons the words would not come. I smiled wickedly, slowing down again, seeing the frustration develop was oh so amusing. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He groaned, "…Yes…".

I stopped stroking him and moved myself closer, "Trust me". To my surprise, he did not stop me, or pull away. He watched my mouth enclose around the tip of his hard member and upon taking him slowly but fully in my mouth a loud gasp escaped his lips. I squeezed his wrists which I held at his waist. _Quiet!_

I held him in my mouth for a moment, making sure he was comfortable and calm then slowly started to move him in and out taking pauses in between to care for the tip of the now throbbing part. I started to quicken my movement, his hips tensed, trying to find a matching rhythm, his arms tensed, and as a reward, I let them go. His hands found my hair and brushed the loose strands away from my face, he looked down finding pleasure at the view below him.

His breathing quickened, his groans were louder with each movement, I knew it would not last much longer. As his hand tightened around my hair, I let him take the lead, his hand guiding my movements, and with a couple deep thrusts his warm juices shot in the back of my throat. A deep, heavy groan of pleasure escaped his lips, surly someone had heard but we all care was gone.

I waited for him to come down from the climax before slowly finding my footing. I turned around, facing the sink and grabbed a napkin wiping my mouth from the remaining juices. A soft yelp escaped my lips as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me back to the counter.

He turned me around to face him and crushed my lips against his before his hands found the thin belt that held my robe closed. He yanked it loose and opened my robe, pulling my nightgown from my chest. He lifted me off my feet and onto the counter, standing in between my legs his tongue took care of each nipple- Licking, sucking, and then gently biting. I bit my lip, the pleasure shot through my body, I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my face, eager to mind meld with him.

I fought hard to control my volume, but I knew I was likely failing miserably. He positioned himself and thrust hard into me, his pleasure became mine and mine became his and soon our mind melded; the thrusts were fast, and hard, but not nearly as frantic compared to _Pon Farr._ With arms wrapped around his back I pulled myself closer to him feeling the climax building fast, naughty words escaped my lips which seemed to send him more into a frenzy.

His hand that was supporting me moved to my mouth covering the moans as the intense waves of pleasure overtook me. His pleasure built quickly, and he leaned forward and sank his teeth in my shoulder shuffling a loud groan of pleasure as his hot liquid fill me.

We held each other for a while, my arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders ready to break his fall if he were to go into a trance. The last time I 'enlightened' him with something new sexually, he went into a trance for an hour. I couldn't remember the last time it had been that intense outside of _Pon Farr_ and I was starting to get concerned when I didn't hear anymore heavy breathing. Thankfully, he pulled his head up from my shoulder, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead and placed a kiss on my lips. His breathing had slowed, and he seemed as content as I was.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say. "You had two rounds in you," I smiled, "Back to back" I kissed his lips gently. "I can't remember the last time you had two rounds in you outside of _Pon Farr_"

The corner of his mouth twitched into a small but there smile. He only really smiled during _Pon Farr_ when all logic is out the window, but other than that he smiled two other times. When Spock was born and when we got married. I couldn't help but break out in laughter, covering my mouth to shuffle the sound.

"Did my mouth break you of your logic?"

His smile widened, it was truly an amazing sight and one that I never forgot. I pulled him close to me kissing his cheek gently.

"No" it did not, his smile slowly fading. A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Perhaps a little" he pulled away, pulling his trousers up from around his ankles. I adjusted my nightgown and closed my robe. "but" He lifted me from the counter and swooped me up in his arms. I had truly forgotten how strong he was compared to humans. "Perhaps we should move round three to our bedroom".

"Round three? Oh my…" but I was cut off by another kiss.

Thankfully there were no healing trances during this new sexual experience for Sarek, but after round three and four my jaw hurt for weeks afterwards.


	2. the birds and the bees pt 2

**Plot:** Amanda convinces Sarek to continue the awkward conversation of the birds and the bees with the children giving Sarek chocolate to avoid the embarrassment.

**Note:** Probably not as funny as the first one, but hopefully you can get a chuckle out of it. I hope you enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is welcome as well as suggestions for future stories. Live Long and Prosper!

* * *

The birds and the bees pt 2

We couldn't get out of it this time, even though he tried to send images of a distracting nature through our bond. A few weeks after the children's first inquiry about the birds and the bees I had finally convinced Sarek that the children were old enough to hear the truth. We sat awkwardly in the sitting room, the children across from us on the sofa, a fluffy blanket across their legs as they held their cups of ice cream. Jeez, I really hope that Ice cream would soften the shock of the subject at hand. I reached into the deep pocket of my dark blue dress and gave my dark green husband a chocolate bar to calm him down. For those of you who don't know, chocolate has the same effect as alcohol does in humans and with how green with of embarrassment he was becoming, when the conversation hadn't even begun... I thought I might need another bar or two. I took a deep breath and said,

"Children, we must talk about the question you had a couple weeks ago, remember the question about... where babies come from?"

Spock shovelled a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth but managed a nod in agreement.

"Yes, Amanda. We now know how a baby comes out, but how did it get in?"

She put the spoon in her mouth. I felt the butterflies swim around in my stomach. I had a sudden change of heart and sent through our bond, _Maybe I should change out of my dress, Sarek. Maybe you could answer this question with proper terminology?_ Before I could even get up, he grabbed my arm and squeezed, his cheeks were now fully bright green, he replied through the bond _Dont even think about it, Amanda. This was your idea._ I sighed with embarrassment feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks, _just get it over with_

"Remember, Linnea said that the women must offer an egg and the man must offer a juice of some kind..."

Sarek shifted awkwardly in his place, breaking me from my concentration. As the children nodded, suddenly becoming more intrigued, I soon drew a quick breath and continued, wanting to get this over with. _Jesus, I cannot believe I was having this conversation with two seven-year-olds. they are having ice cream; my mother didn't give Elizabeth and I ice cream when she told us about this._ My husbands' elbow jerked me from my thoughts, _Alright, Alright._ I turned to Michael finally answering her question from weeks prior,

"The woman does not eat the egg and the juice."

I shuffled in my seat and looked at them both. "You know how, a woman has different parts in between their legs as men do, yes?" they both nodded.

"Well, when adults love each other, and you MUST love each other, very very much...and you must be married. They want to show each other that love and a way to show them that love is through their bodies." Quickly I regretted the married part. As it is something I never believed in, but they were seven…. Perhaps they would forget that part.

The crunching of Sarek's chocolate bar broke me from thoughts. I looked over to see him already half-way done with the bar.

"The man and the woman…combine their two private parts together and the egg, that Linnea mentioned, is inside the woman already. The juice, that I mentioned, comes out of the man when the two are having, what is called, sex"

The corner of Spock's mouth began to twitch, and a small smile appeared, Michael giggled and hid her face under the blanket with embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile at their amusement, I had forgotten what it was like being that young and being told of such a…, well, physical act.

"What is so funny?" I asked them, my smile widening.

"Sex" Michael repeated through her laughter.

"Sex" Spock repeated his head now under the blanket.

I looked at Sarek who was now thankfully looking less green as the chocolate was taking effect. His awkwardness and nervousness are not helping through this conversation as it is transferred through our bond.

"Children" Sarek called sternly, and while I thought he was going to yell at them for being so inappropriate, he continued the explanation, giving me a rest. I reached onto the stand, taking my mug into my hand which thankfully possessed red wine. Thank God I brought a bottle back from my last voyage to Earth. I took a long gulp,

"You convey such emotion over a word, but it is merely a physical act that expressed the love between two individuals. There is no reason to convey such emotion over a word"

I nudged him in the ribs. _Stop that, just explain it from a male's perspective._ A sigh escaped his lip.

"I believe your enquiries have been answered, I shall retire to my office" I breathed a sigh of relief, that wasn't as bad as I thought as we were about to stand Spock little voice jumped out from the blanket,

"-But Father_" Oh why am I not surprised!? _"The act of sex, you say that this is how a person of all origin is produced. Is this act of sex you speak of, is this how I was produced?"

Slowly, we inched ourselves back down in our seats. I kept my hand on Sarek's arm ready to pull him back in his seat if he were to try and run. I felt the blood rush back into my cheeks, _we are certainly about to scar these children for life in letting them know that we had sex. _

"Yes, Spock. This is how you got into my tummy. Your father and I…had sex"

Yet again, the children burst into laughter, I looked over to see Sarek's radiating disappointment at Spock's sudden lack of logic and control, and most likely Michael's. But, in the moment, they seemed careless about Sarek's expression and hid themselves under the blanket for a moment. Michael spoke under the covers, and I realized I should not have taken in a huge gulp of wine as she spoke. My response to her question followed with me trying to remove red wine from the carpet for weeks afterward.

"So, you say that married couples have sex. So, you and Sarek have sex!"

After some helpful pats on the back from Sarek, I adjusted myself back in my chair. He was clearly not having anything to do with this conversation anymore, but at least he was less green. He reached forward, and as his response to the question, he took a huge bite of chocolate. As I was about to respond to her question, Sarek already beat me to it.

"That is correct, Michael. Amanda and I do have sex. As it is something that only married people do".

My hand caressed my face with pure embarrassment. I couldn't even look at Spock, I could only imagine the embarrassment he must be facing. I could feel my face grow warm, Jesus it was getting hot in here. The questions continued and they started to get a bit more serious

"Does it hurt?" Michael asked.

"It shouldn't" I responded.

"Is it merely for reproduction purposes?" asked Spock.

"That is debatable amongst humans" Sarek said simply.

"To most people, it is not" I responded, finally starting to feel the temperature return to normal again.

I looked over at Sarek who was starting to relax a bit more_. It is still my opinion that the children are too young for such answers_, he sent. _Oh, stop it, Sarek, this is going fine. Just eat more of your chocolate and sit there and look pretty._ I sent back, to which he responded; _You have always commented on my physical appearance as exceptional and if I recall handsome, why are you now saying cute?_ I shot him a look before returning to the children. The conversation was surely coming to an end soon… right, seven-year-olds surely are too young to enquire about such adult themes? Fuck was I wrong.

"Mother, Father mentioned in an earlier conversation about a biological change or an imbalance that happens in every adult male that follows logic called _Pon Farr_."

Sarek yelled through our bond, I looked over at him seeing the stoic and collected Vulcan chomping on the remainder of his chocolate _NO. NO. Amanda, NO! They are too young!_ I responded – _Sarek, we may as well get it all out on the table now, this will avoid this conversation in the future. _With one final bite he had finished the rest of his chocolate before reaching over and taking my mug from my hand and taking a drink of the bitter liquid.

"Yes, Spock. _Pon Farr_ is a biological process that happens to our kind every seven years where we must…" oh this was seriously both painful and amusing to watch seeing my husband stumble with his words and try to find the right ones. I looked on trying to hide the amusement from both the bond and my face. He continued "take a mate or die."

"So, you must have sex, or you die!?" Michael blurted out before looking at Spock.

"Do you die right away if you don't have sex?" Michael asked, finishing off the rest of her ice cream. Seriously where do these children come up with such questions, are we sure that they are really seven? I inhaled a deep breath and answered, seeing the green return to Sarek's cheeks. Even with me, he was not comfortable talking about such a topic let alone a child. Vulcans don't even discuss it amongst themselves for crying out loud!

_Crying out loud? Clarify. _

_Not now, Sarek._

"No, they don't die right away" I said directing the answer towards Spock who looked a little concerned. "But it IS something that needs to be dealt with immediately upon symptoms of anger and aggression – alright?"

I took a breath, facing both children now the part was now more serious, but something that they both needed to know "Now, one does have sex during _Pon Farr_ and they sex when they want to as long as BOTH parties, or people, are in agreement. There is no reason to force sex upon another person, do you understand?"

The children's faces turned serious and they nodded I found my voice becoming sterner with each passing word "If anyone makes any advances towards you that makes you uncomfortable in any way. I want you both to promise me that you will come to your father and me. This is a matter that should ONLY involve adults, it should never, EVER involve children. Do you both understand?"

They nodded. I took in a breath and leaned forward pulling them both into a hug before pulling away. "Thank you both for asking such a question. I am very happy that you both can come to us when you have such questions."

I could see their little faces had grown tired, and with some shuffled yawns I decided it was well past their bedtime and well time for this conversation to end. I smiled as I caressed their heads gently,

"Right- teeth, bed, now. It is well past your bedtime; you will be very tired in the morning!" I took their ice cream bowls and ushered them off to bed, they ran up the stairs so quickly I knew instantly that ice cream was a mistake.

"They will be up for hours" I said turning to Sarek. His face was back to normal and his face had relaxed from his natural stern and stoic appearance.

"Are you alright?" I said, placing the bowls on the stand beside the bed.

"I don't know…I feel a little….funny" He looked up and to my surprise a smile grazed his lips, it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in all of our years of marriage and upon him taking my hand and planting a gentle kiss on it I realized that my Vulcan husband was drunk.

"Alright, big guy. Let's get you up" I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him to his feet. He was what we called back home, a light weight. As we stumbled down the hall, I held back the laughter at my husband's drunken comments. I had only ever seen him drunk a handful of times before and each time it was rather surprising hearing his logic diminish.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked, slurring all his words.

"Yes, my love. I remember." My hand was now on his chest trying to keep him from falling flat on his face.

"You hated me…"

"I did not hate you. I thought you were full of yourself and a know-it-all"

His smile widened and a laugh escaped him, "I do not know everything, Amanda. I would argue that I do not know most things."

"Yes, yes" I opened the door to our bedroom and ushered him inside.

"I remember you were wearing...a beauuuuuutiful black dress"

Oh dear, there was no way he was going to be able to undress himself. After turning on the lights I carried him to the bedpost and leaned him up against it before opening his robes.

"Your curves…you had the most…exquisite body"

I stopped; my hand full of his robes. I stared deep into his eyes "HAD?"

"Oh, Amanda don't be so emo…tional" he leaned towards me and we almost tumbled to the ground. "Your body is still most exquisite" He reassured, his hand reaching around and squeezed my bum. "Especially your buttocks."

I pulled his hand away, there was no way I was only to humour him being in such a state. I pulled his robe off and tossed it on the floor and left with the complicated laces to his trousers. I decided to leave it, and I ushered him to his side of the bed.

"Let's get you into bed, you will sleep this off and probably… be very sick in the morning" he continued with the laughs, and incoherent words as I covered him up. After changing into my nightgown, I went into the bathroom and was thankfully near our room and turned on the light, putting up the toilet seat something told me it was going to be needed.

"Am…an…da…!" He said in a drunkenly, sing-song way.

With a chuckle, I joined my drunken husband in bed hoping and praying that I would not wake up to a vomit-filled bed.


End file.
